They Will NOT Approve
by Itsme66
Summary: One thing they were both sure of: Her parents would NOT approve. Rated for sex, bits of language and slight ickiness


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his whole universe belongs to J. K. Rowling and her associates. I'm just having a good time playing with it all, and I - unlike the owner - don't make a penny from it.

A/N: After a lengthy stay in several hospitals I'm back now - I hope. This was supposed to be a short ditty to get my creative juices flowing again, but no plan survives etc... It's still just a writing exercise, and there's no reason to look for any deeper messages or hidden meanings in it. It was simply the one idea I had that could be made into a not-too-long oneshot.

On with the story:

* * *

><p><strong>They will NOT approve<strong>

It was kind of funny, Harry mused as he watched her from the bed, that despite all they'd been up to over the last two months she still flushed when she undressed in front of him. Half annoying and half endearing - infuriating and arousing at the same time. Annoying/infuriating because it spoke of an inherent lack of belief in herself and her looks despite all he'd said - and done - to her since their relationship had - much to the surprise of them both - turned carnal, things that should've instilled much more self confidence in her by now than what she displayed. Endearing/arousing because her cute blushes and downcast eyes lent an alluring innocence to her actions that he knew all too well that she no longer possessed, and because her shy hesitance in divesting her clothes made the act intimate and sexy on a level that no stripper could ever hope to reach, and it hit him with a force that took his breath away every time. Today she'd been modeling her new Hogwarts uniform - altered to be both shorter and a lot more form-fitting than Madam Malkin's made them - for him, and as much as he'd enjoyed seeing her in it, he was sure that he'd appreciate her out of it even more.

He shook his head to clear it from the thoughts that interfered with his enjoyment of the sight before him, just in time to see the final button in the blouse pop out of its hole and the front of said blouse separate to reveal an expanse of smooth, tanned skin, a thin gold waist chain and an absence of both bra and tan-lines from said lingerie. Then, bashfully looking down, she shrugged it off and revealed the rest of her torso before slowly reaching for the waistband of her skirt, her blush deepening as she did so.

Even after two months with lots of sex, shared showers and nude sunbathing, he still lost his breath when her clothes began to disappear. One would believe that he should be immune by now, but he still reacted to the flashes the little minx gave him from time to time, and even stronger to the sight of her without a top.

Just as he'd caught his breath again, she popped the third button and the pleated gray skirt made its way down her legs to pool on the floor, and even though he'd already known that she hadn't worn a pair of knickers in more than a month, he still gave an involuntary gasp at the sight of her as she stood there, waiting for his reaction. Nobody should _ever_ be able to look so devastatingly sexy wearing drab gray knee-highs and school-issue Mary Janes! He took a moment to indulge in one of his favourite pastimes - giving her a good, thorough lookover without any fabric in the way of his roaming gaze.

She wasn't very tall. In fact at 5' 4" she was shorter than average, and with her 17th birthday coming up soon, she probably wouldn't grow much taller. On top of that 'height' was her trademark bushy hair, although she'd learnt how to control it somewhat by simply growing it longer and it now reached down to mid back. In the winter it was plain brown, but now in the summer it had reddish highlights, making it a rich chestnut colour. Looking lower he encountered brown eyes alight with intelligence - or he would have if she hadn't been looking at the floor. Everybody who knew her also knew that behind those eyes was a mind sharper than a bacon-slicer, but only he knew that said mind was also devious, filthy and suffering from a degree of nymphomania - something she'd taken great delight in proving to him over these last two months. Lower yet was a medium sized, straight nose; full, very kissable lips and a slightly receding chin, all set in an oval face. Below that face he first encountered a slender neck and somewhat broad shoulders before he met two round, very firm, brown-tipped breasts set high and proud. They were not very large - a small B-cup to be precise - and would at most gain another half cup in size if that much, but 1: he wasn't that much of a breast man; 2: they fit her size and were enough to give her a very appetising cleavage when she dressed for it, and 3: they were very responsive, not to mention so sensitive that he could bring her to orgasm solely by focusing his ministrations on them.

Just to either side of 'the girls' her slender arms gave the first proof that she was in fact still a girl - albeit right on the cusp of adulthood - rather than a grown woman. As well formed as they were, they still had a bit of baby fat clinging on to them, and another proof was given when he reached her waist. Well, it was actually when he left it the proof came. The waist itself was perhaps an inch or so too big around - not that he minded one bit, he liked her soft - and flared gently outwards down to somewhat developed but still slightly girly hips. He reckoned she would probably grow a couple of inches here still, but she'd never be a classic hourglass and that was perfectly alright with him.

Looking between her hips he encountered a small patch of neatly trimmed but still bushy hair. When he first got inside the knickers she still wore back then he'd been somewhat surprised to find that not only did she trim but her labia were clean shaven. At first he'd thought it was for him specifically, but it turned out that she was actually exceptionally hairy down there, and one night late in fourth year when she'd complained about it, one of her dorm mates had taught her a charm to fix it. Harry didn't complain. It greatly reduced the chance of hair wedging between his teeth.

On the other side was his guilty pleasure, a very firm and muscular bum. He could happily spend hours fondling, kissing and caressing it, and - as luck would have it - she was in Heaven when he did so. Whatever else they liked to do with it was nobody's business but their own.

From there he ventured further down by way of her inner thighs to her legs in general - another point that revealed that she wasn't a fully grown woman yet. As much as he liked them - and he really did - and as shapely as they were, they still looked slightly coltish when she stood up straight. Other than that though, they were smooth and strong from top to bottom as a testimony to the workout they got from hauling heavy bookbags up and down scores of staircases every day for years. The overall impression was feminine, young and strong, and while she would never be a classical beauty, those kinds of things were in the eyes of the beholder. In this case the beholder couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful ever.

"Good Lord!" he finally exclaimed, "do you have any idea just how hot you look right now?"

She blushed again. "I know how I look Harry, but I'm glad you think so," she whispered.

"I wish you'd stop putting yourself down like that," he spoke intently, slightly annoyed. Then he chuckled as a stray thought hit him.

"What?" she finally looked up, puzzled.

"Just a thought," he grinned at her. "Imagine the reaction at Hogwarts if they knew that the prim & proper bookworm went shopping in the Alley with no knickers under her skirt." Then he laughed out. "I can see McGonagall being told that."

She looked down and murmured something as the deepest blush yet worked its way from her breasts to her hairline.

"Look at me and speak out," his tone was commanding.

She looked at him and swallowed. "I... It makes me feel naughty," she admitted shyly, forcing herself to look him in the eyes. "When I wear a skirt I can feel the breeze under it, all the way up to my button and it feels nice, and I can imagine you bending me over and... flipping up my skirt and... doing things to me," she finished in a whisper, squirming a bit under his scrutiny.

He was good and ready before, but her admission, her tone and her glazed eyes shot straight to his crotch. He couldn't remember ever being this hard in his life. Next thing he knew he was on his feet, tearing his t-shirt off, and she was about to divest her shoes and stockings.

"Don't!" he stopped her. "Leave it on. I don't know why, but it looks bloody sexy on you."

She complied and stood straight. Then she took two steps towards him and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his baggies and pulled them down along with his boxers. Next she sank to her knees before him, and a second later his mind went blank as his fingers got tangled in her hair.

* * *

><p>A good two hours later she was tied to the bed face down, howling yet another orgasm into the pillow as he emptied himself into her once more when the doorbell made an infernal noise and Kreacher's croaking voice could be heard from the other side of the door at the same time, informing him that he had a visitor who wasn't going to go away.<p>

Harry swore as he pulled out, reached for his wand and made a peculiar jabbing motion while murmuring under his breath, casting a detection charm to find out who was there. He scowled at the result and went and picked up his baggies and a fresh t-shirt. "Right," he grumbled. "This could get awkward really fast." He pulled his clothes on haphazardly and headed for the door.

"Erm... Harry?" a small voice said behind him. "Untie me please?"

He turned and looked at her. "Why?" he asked with a grin. "If I leave you tied up I can jump you just as soon as I'm done with this." His grin turned devilish as she blushed furiously but didn't protest. It never ceased to amaze him how this pushy girl turned so submissive in the bedroom - or wherever else they had sex.

'Down boy', he thought wryly. 'It won't do to get turned on right now'. A wave of his wand dispelled the bindings. "Take your time sweetheart. This'll probably take a while."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Her?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "They came home today, and I thought she'd be here tomorrow or something, but I guess I should've known better."

"I'll be right out then," she said as she disappeared into the ensuite.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry entered the sitting room he was glomped. "Oh Harry," his visitor gushed, "I just heard about it and came as soon as I could. Why didn't you write us? I would've been here for you."<p>

"That's exactly why," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "You were on holiday and you couldn't do anything about anything anyway, so why bother you with it?"

"Oh Harry," she said again, this time in a disappointed tone. "Of course you should've told me. I know I probably couldn't have repaired anything, but I could've helped you in some way I'm sure, and..."

She was interrupted by Kreacher bringing in tea and an assortment of sweets and biscuits, and while the tea was poured she finally had a good look at him, expecting him to be brooding and gloomy but saw something else and was instantly suspicious.

"Exactly what were you doing when I came?" she asked when Kreacher had retreated.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I was having some exceptionally good sex," he deadpanned, delighted to see her jaw drop.

"Can... Can I get this one from the start?" she stammered. "What happened exactly?"

"It's fairly simple," he smiled. "You, Ron and Hugo went to Australia two days after the kids came home from Hogwarts, and Rose came to stay with us so she could work on her Runes project, which she's very diligent with. Six hours later Ginny and I were going at it hot and heavy when she screamed a name that wasn't mine. I went all Auror on her and got the truth about her and Ernie before I kicked her out and filed for divorce. James was already moving into his flat in Manchester, so apart from learning something about his mother that he didn't want to know it didn't affect him too badly. Al was always mummy's boy, so he's at the Burrow until she finds somewhere to live - or Ernie takes her in - and then he'll follow her, and Lily chose to stay with me, but she's with Preeti, Padma's daughter, in Gujarat for the month, and they'll go to Hogwarts from there. Rose never liked Ginny much anyway, and she didn't want to go to the Burrow, so she chose to stay here for the summer."

"Wait... Just who..." Hermione was becoming more and more flustered as the different points in Harry's tale settled in her mind, and she was beyond stunned that he didn't seem more affected by his wife of 21 years turning out to be unfaithful to him. "I'm surprised that you're so flippant about it," she finally said. "Did you have an affair too?"

"No!" The answer came promptly. "I've never cheated on Ginny despite what rumours have said. I didn't wait very long to pick up someone though, but it was mostly for consolation I think. It didn't last for anything more than a one-night stand anyway." He looked at her intently. "I do believe I've found someone now though. At least I hope so, and I'm still surprised too. For some reason it's always the unexpected with me."

"So you're having - what did you call it? - ah yes, 'exceptionally good sex' while my daughter is somewhere in the house?" She fixed a stern glare at him. "And speaking of my daughter... Where is she anyway? I would've thought she'd be here now."

Harry was just about to reply that her daughter being in the house was kind of a requirement for him having exceptionally good sex, when both her questions were answered at once as Rose came into the room wearing a light sundress, a freshly screwed, rosy glow and totally out of control sex-hair.

Hermione was speechless, and it didn't help matters in the slightest when - after a casual 'hi mum, welcome back, you're looking good' - she kissed Harry tenderly and said "I'll make myself scarce for a couple of hours, and then I'll be back to pick up mum and go and deal with dad and Hugo."

"You sure?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Yes," she nodded firmly. "After that I'll either come back tonight or in six weeks." She dropped him another kiss and proceeded to violate the law as she apparated out.

Hermione was thrown. "You... You... Rose..." the near apoplectic woman stuttered as she stared dumbly at the spot her daughter just disappeared from.

"Yes Hermione," Harry replied, and then decided to see if he could snap her out of it. "To be crude... Yes I'm banging your daughter."

It worked! "Harry, it might have escaped your notice, but Rosie is sixteen and you're forty-two!" she ground out through clenched teeth, while trying desperately to catch up with this new reality where instead of a devastated friend she'd found a libertine who'd stolen her daughter's innocence away from her.

"I know perfectly well how old we both are," he snapped back. "I was there for both births after all. I also know that she's above the age of informed consent, and that this isn't a one way street."

"She's still young enough that we can forbid her from seeing you," she shot back, building up a healthy amount of anger.

"I know," he said again. He couldn't blame her for being angry in the slightest, when - truth be told - he would more than likely react even more forcefully should Lily present him with the same situation, but he had to make her see it rationally too. "You're well within your rights to do so, and I'm sure only Rose and I will resent such a decision," he continued to her surprise, "but I want Rose and her parents to get along, as I'm sure you do too, so please remember that in six weeks she'll be seventeen and an adult in our world, and I don't want her to walk out of your house and slam the door on you on that day." He gave her a pleading look. "Please look at it rationally and let's talk about it in that manner Hermione. If everything goes sideways I'm aware that I can lose my oldest and best friends over this, but I don't want Rose to lose her parents, or rather you to lose her."

To his relief the room was quiet for the next few minutes as Hermione thought things over. It seemed that she was at least prepared to make an effort to keep her family intact, although that didn't necessarily mean the same for their friendship. It was a start though.

"Is Rose a replacement for me 25 years too late?" she finally asked in a remarkably calm voice.

Harry was stunned. "What? No!" Whatever he had expected her to say, this wasn't it. "What on earth makes you think that?"

"It's not exactly outside of the realm of possibility," she replied, still calmly. "Enough people back then thought it would be the two of us, so why not you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never thought about you that way. I had a few weeks back in sixth year, just before you went all bitch on me, when you would regularly pop up in my mind when I considered my lack of love-life, but you never surfaced as a viable option, and to this day I'm fairly certain the two of us would've been a complete disaster." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's annoying though. People always seems to think the worst of me at their first guess."

"What do you mean," she asked him, mostly to win time. His answer had surprised her quite a bit, so she had to regroup, and she definitely didn't like to be reminded of the time when she did her fine imitation of a shrew. She had always held the belief that Harry had been right about to ask her out on several occasions, but she couldn't detect anything to suggest he wasn't truthful.

"I mean that when I first spoke to Em and Danny about it..."

Hermione startled. "You've spoken to my parents about this?" she cut him off.

"Who else would I talk to? They were the nearest to it. You guys were who knew where in Australia and it could take forever to reach you, and I damn sure wasn't going to talk to Molly about anything, much less this!" He leveled a look at her that spoke volumes. "Anyway, once Daniela was through gasping, Emmanuel asked me if this was about me wanting... How did he put it?... Oh yeah - 'some firm young tits and a fresh unprobed pussy to get me over Ginny'."

"Harry!"

"It's what he said! And I told him that it wasn't. That it's because we genuinely care about each other, and that for as little as I know about that emotion, I'm sure I can fall in love with her if I'm given the chance." He paused for moment but spoke again before she could. "In the end both he and Danny agreed that Rose would be better off and safer with me than with some whelp at Hogwarts who'd do her just to get rid of his pesky virginity."

"I guess at some level I can see that," she conceded. "It doesn't mean I approve though," she hastily added, "you're her uncle for Christ's sake!" She broke off as something he'd said hit her. "If you're so sure about the two of us being a disaster, what makes you think the two of you would be any different? She's all but a copy of me after all." And then the one that had bugged her through the whole conversation: "And how can you be so sure it's not just to get over Ginny?"

"Am I allowed to answer now?" he asked with a hint of amusement. He'd been having flashbacks to their school days for the last twenty seconds. At her annoyed nod he began...

"First your statement... No, I'm not her uncle. My ex-wife is her aunt, but the closest familiarity Rose and I can claim is through Phineas Nigellus who's four generations back for me and five for her. That's as good as it'll ever get with two people who both have a pureblood parent. You may have missed it, but she never thought of me as an uncle either. We were always 'Harry and aunt Ginny', it was never 'uncle Harry'." He paused to let that settle and then continued. "Your first question: Yes, she's as close to a copy of you as she can be... On the outside! On the inside - while she's as smart and as pushy as you ever were - there's a lot of difference. For one, she respects me - something you never did..."

"I always..."

"Please Hermione. Denying the obvious is unbecoming. While you may have respected my magical aptitude, aside from that I was always poor, orphaned, insecure and not terribly smart Harry to you, and that's why we would've never worked." He shot her a look that made her quail, but she didn't deny what he said.

"For another," he continued with a lot less heat, "she's livelier and more outgoing than you, and I need someone who can get me off my duff and out in the open, especially now."

"What do you..."

He held up a hand to stop her. "Later Hermione," and she quelled her quest for knowledge with an annoyed huff.

"Finally," he spoke again after assuring himself that he wouldn't be interrupted, "I know that it's not just to get over Ginny because I don't need to get over Ginny." A puzzled look quickly rearranged itself into an arched eyebrow that said 'yeah right!' loud and clear.

"No really," he insisted. "Ginny and I as a couple was at most a half decent idea for a few years, but we never did love each other, and we've stayed together only from inertia for at least fifteen years." He drew a harsh breath. "You see... When I broke up with her in sixth year it was meant to be permanently, but then after the end when I tried to find the one I wanted to be with, I found out that she'd been killed. After that I thought 'what the hell, at least Ginny wants me', and so we got back together. I only found out later that she wanted the-bloody-boy-who-bloody-lived and didn't give a shit about Harry." He took in Hermione's dumbstruck expression for a moment. "The bottom line is that Ginny cheating on me pissed me off something fierce, but it didn't surprise me all that much and I'm not breaking down, nor am I in denial about it. After kicking her out I arranged with Rose that she'd amuse herself for a couple of days - she's a big girl after all - and then I went out, fully intending to get myself a piece of arse. I ran into Rose Zeller and we screwed each other blind the whole night, but in the end there was nothing there, and since I had lost my most pressing need to pull the knickers off something in a skirt, I went home and wrote the Ministry that they were in need of a new head Auror."

"You quit your job? And you're saying it doesn't affect you?"

"Feh..." he scoffed. "Me being an Auror was more Ginny than it was me. To me it was a job - a job I was fairly good at - but that's all it was, and as the Head of the office I was much more public than I ever wanted to be. That morning on my way home I had a flash of an idea, and since I'm fairly comfortable for some years to come, I've decided to try for a Mastery in Charms - which also answers the question you were gong to ask when I said I needed that kind of companion now."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "So you didn't just go back home and talked Rosie out of her knickers?"

"Good Lord no," he chuckled. "At that point Rose hadn't crossed my mind as anything more than my house guest for the summer, and for the next week she was just that."

"And what after that week?"

"That's between Rose and me..." he wasn't disappointed when she showed signs of an impending rant. "Hold it, hold it... If Rose wants to tell you I'm not going to stop her, but I'm not going to tell you or anyone else."

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then seemingly conceded the point. "How many people know about this so far?" she then asked out the blue.

Harry was startled for second. Being this random wasn't like Hermione at all, but he guessed she was still somewhat thrown off her game. "You, Em and Danny, James, Lily, Bill and Fleur, Teddy and Victoire," he quickly recounted.

Her eyebrow shot up. "What about Al and Ginny? Or Arthur and Molly?"

"It's none of Ginny's business. I would tell Al if 1: he wasn't glued to Ginny, and 2: if he could be trusted not to tell the whole Burrow as soon as I turned my back. I'll talk to Arthur as soon as I'm able - unless you do it first, and I've nothing to talk to Molly about after she went off on me for kicking her precious Ginevra out over a 'misunderstanding'." He shook his head in not very fond remembrance. "As for the rest, you know why your parents know already. James and Lily are my children as well as Rose's friends, so of course they've been told. Teddy is my godson, Tori is his fiancée, and they're both Rose's friends, and Bill and Fleur - apart from being the closest I have to older siblings - were the only Weasleys I could think of to discuss this with in your stead."

A quiet 'pop' alerted them to Rose's return.

"I'm not going to fight this, and I'm not going to bar you from seeing each other" Hermione said quietly, "but that doesn't mean I approve. I probably never will, but at least I guess I'll come to terms with it at some point. I'm not going to lose my oldest friend over this, but I can't give any guarantees for Ron. He'll probably want to tear strips off you as soon as he hears about it," she finished with a pleading look that Harry could easily decipher.

"He's welcome to try," was his reply, "but you should be sure to remind him that I'm much fitter and much quicker than he'll ever be. Brawl or duel I'll kick his arse, although I'll try to return him to you in one piece."

"I guess it's as much as I can ask for," she sighed as she stood to intercept her daughter. Then she leveled her patented glare at both of them. "One thing though... I _will_ maul you both if you make me a grandmother any time this side of my 45th birthday!"

Rose looked down. "Yes mum," she replied in a small voice, while Harry just looked faintly amused.

"Molly did that better than you," was all he said.

"Of course she did," she huffed. "She'd had several chances to get it right, and this is my first." Then she turned to Rose. "Are you ready to face the music?"

"No, not really," came the somewhat shaky answer.

"Tough!" Hermione showed no mercy. "Harry reminded me that you're a big girl, so now go and prove you can take your medicine like one."

"Yes mother."

"Oh, and I'll apparate you young lady. I don't know how you get around the regulations, but today was the last time until you're seventeen that you did so in my presence."

A stern look from Harry stopped her cheeky retort cold before it ever came out.

"Now say good-bye to your... boyfriend... so we can go."

A brief kiss and a sharp crack later Harry was sitting alone in the room, shaking his head at the insanity that was his life. Not even getting divorced and finding a new girlfriend could he do the normal way.

**Fin**

A/N2: A show of hands. How many thought it was Hermione doing the dirty with Harry?

My oldest came forward with a couple of questions after reading this, so I'll answer them here before others ask them as well.

No, I don't have a thing about women twenty-odd years younger than myself. Case in point, Die Führerin is six years my senior. This is actually inspired by the memorable mess that ended with my 49-year old brother marrying his ex-wife's 19-year old niece. Suffice to say it has made for some awkward family gatherings on her side of the family.

No, this has nothing to do with Runaway? - although I can understand if some might think so - and it's not part of a series in which Harry will make his way through every female Weasley of the next generation.

It's labeled Harry/Hermione because they occupy most of it.

It appears that Rose has been cast as a redhead in the film, but I don't recognise that as canon. Only the books are. Therefore to my horror I find myself opening my copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows to page 603 and begin reading, and according to that the only things known about her is that her name is Rose - or affectionately Rosie; that she's the daughter of Hermione and Ron and that she's 11 years old on September 1st 2017. That's all. Everything else is up to our own imaginations, so while you're free to imagine her as a redhead, don't come and tell me that she's not a brunette.

I've set Rose's birthday some time in early October 2005, and this takes place in late August 2022.

Hermione's parents being named Emma and Dan is probably the biggest cliché in fanficton, so of course my elder Grangers are named that too, but who would I be if I didn't try to twist the clichés?

That's all folks

/Itsme


End file.
